Californian Experience
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Bella gets accepted into her dream school in Cali. How will she fit in with the rich kids? AH. Edward is a semi-player. Some original/different characters involved. M for slight lemon later. Forgot to mention Bella is sporty, but not a total tomboy! ExB
1. Accepted

Californian Experience

BPOV

"Bella, you have a letter!" My mom called from downstairs. I ran down the steps two at a time, before slipping off, but I managed to catch myself with the banister.

"Careful, Bella!" Phil said from the couch.

I went into the kitchen and my mom pointed to an envelope on the table. I saw an insignia on the return address and tore it open. It read.

_To: Bella Swan_

_Congratulations, you have been chosen to receive a full academic scholarship to our school! We hope that you will accept our offer to attend our prestigious school, West Coast Academy. You would be a very welcome asset to our student body. Please contact us if you have any questions. _

_Sincerely, _

_W.C.A._

"I got it, Mom! I'm in!" I jumped with joy.

"Oh, that's great, Bella. I knew you would get in." She hugged me.

"Let's celebrate!" Phil walked in and patted me on the back.

The school was only twenty minutes from my humble house, so I decided to live at home and commute everyday. It had been my dream ever since I moved to California to live with my mom and her boyfriend to go to that school. The only problem was the cost. It was a wealthy school full of rich families. It was definitely not my crowd. If I had any doubt whether I would fit in, it was increased as I pulled my ancient truck into the parking lot of shiny new convertibles. I parked in the corner far away from the cars worth more than my life twice over.

If I hadn't know any better I would've thought I walked onto a runway rather than a hallway. Everyone was in designer duds, from their heads to their toes. I really wished this school had a uniform, that way, I wouldn't have to compete with the girls. As I was walking, I saw a bronze god. He glanced at me and it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Reality decided to hit me hard and I slammed right into a locker.

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead.

"Are you okay?" The owner of the locker asked as he offered his hand to pull me up.

"Hello, locker. Nice to meet you too." I said sarcastically when I was upright. He chuckled lightly. "I'm fine. Thanks…" I started.

"Bryce." He finished. "You're new." It wasn't a question.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Most people tend to avoid getting attacked by metal doors."

"I should have watched where I was going. Oh, I'm Bella, by the way."

"Sweet name." He complimented.

"You too. Very surfer-esque."

"Nice guess." I grinned. "We should hit the waves sometime."

I grimaced. "Considering my luck on land, I don't think adding water into the mix is a very good idea."

He laughed again. "What's your first class?"

"Trig." I answered.

"I'd walk you, but my class is on the opposite side of the building. Just keep going down this hall and make a left, it should be the first door on the right."

"Thanks, Bryce."

"See you around, Bella." He jogged away.

I followed his directions and found the class easily. I settled for a seat in the back. I didn't want to draw anymore attention.

"Did it hurt?" A boy next to me asked.

"A little, I mean, the locker was made of metal." I answered.

He laughed. "No, not that. When you fell from heaven."

I looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Does that line work?"

"If it doesn't, I have plenty more." He responded. "I'm Kyle."

"Bella." I said with a nod. I turned my attention to the teacher but saw from my peripheral, that Kyle was flirting with a girl on his other side. I shook my head with disgust.

Next was English. This was my favorite subject. Everyone else seemed to hate it. I was the only one paying attention. A few girls were filing their nails and some boys were playing poker. Is anyone at this school normal? I had a free period next and I decided to spend it outside in the sun. I grabbed a novel from my locker and sat against a tree in the courtyard. There was a slight breeze that gave me a whiff of the sea air. I sighed in contentment.

"Heads up!" Someone yelled.

I looked up to see a basketball headed my way. I ducked and heard it strike the tree I was up against.

"Sorry, Bella!" A familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Bryce picking up the basketball. "Do I have to be injured every time we meet?" I joked.

He chuckled. "Do you wanna play with me and the guys? We could use another player."

"I don't know." I murmured. If I was near the ball, I would have a bigger chance of getting hurt.

"Come on, it'll be fun…" He begged. I hated when people begged, I always gave in.

"Fine." I set my book down and jogged over to the courts with Bryce.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the bronze haired god under the hoop.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan."

"Hi."

He introduced them one by one. The big burly guy was Emmett. The tall, less muscular guy was Jasper. The bronze head was named Edward. And there was Kyle, who I had already met, unfortunately.

"Now we can play three on three." Bryce stated.

"Jasper, Emmett, and I will be shirts." Kyle said with a smirk. "That makes you three skins." He looked pointedly in my direction.

Edward and Bryce took off their shirts to reveal their rippling muscles and six pack abs.

"You don't have to take your shirt off, Bella." Bryce declared.

"But how will we know whose team she's on if she's wearing a shirt?" Kyle asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I removed my white polo as the guys all widened their eyes in shock.

"What? I have a cami underneath. It's nude color. Is that skin enough for you Kyle?"

He huffed. He honestly didn't think I would get naked for him that easily, did he? Bryce and I smirked.

"Let's play." Kyle grumbled.

To my displeasure, Kyle guarded me. He touched me whenever he got the chance, he even fouled me purposely. I was getting fed up with his antics. I stole the ball from Jasper and Edward kept Emmett at bay while I made a lay up.

"Girl's got skills!" Emmett commented.

Bryce high-fived me while Kyle stood with his mouth open.

"You're gonna catch flies." Jasper told him.

My team won in the end. "You didn't tell me you could play ball!" Bryce attacked me after we finished the game.

"You never asked!" I laughed. "Did you see Kyle's face when I made that slam dunk?"

"It was priceless." He gasped out.

"We made a good team," Edward said as he caught up with us.

"Yeah, we did." I smiled.

"You should come to my party." He mentioned.

"What?" I asked oblivious to the social scene.

"I always throw at party at the beginning of the year."

"Oh. Um maybe."

"Here's the information." He handed me a slip of paper with his address and phone number on it. "You'll need to wear this." He said as he handed me a dog tag that said VIP on it.

"If I go." I mended.

"I'll see you there!" He winked and ran towards Emmett and Jasper.

"So are you going to go?" Bryce asked as he leaned down to pick up my book.

"I don't think so."

"But he gave you a personal invite!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Edward Cullen is the most popular guy in school. Everyone wants an invite to his parties. Girls fawn at the sight of him, trying to get VIP status. It's your first day here, and you have an in with the school's royalty." He explained.

I was stunned at the information he was laying on me. I had never been popular in my whole life. I was always the quiet, shy, smart girl.

"So I should go?"

"At least make an appearance. I'll be there." He tried to persuade me.

"I'll think about it."

I spent History dwelling on whether I should go or not. I didn't want to insult the great Edward Cullen, but I knew I would be so out of place.

"Hey, you dropped this!" A small girl with short, spiky black hair said as she handed me the dog tag Edward gave me earlier. "Oh! You're a VIP? I haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"Yeah. I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm Alice Cullen!" She chirped. "Are you heading to lunch?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You have to sit with me!" She demanded.

"Um, sure, Alice." She seemed nice enough.

She pulled me to a table in the center of the cafeteria. I recognized Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Bryce there. There was also another girl there. She was hands down the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"Bella, you've already met my brothers and boyfriend. This is Rosalie."

"Hi guys. Hi Rosalie." She smiled back. I took a deep breath. The whole room seemed to stop as I took my seat at the Cullens' table. I blushed at the attention. I took a look around before everyone resumed their conversations. I understood what Bryce had said about being royalty.

"You'll get used to it." Bryce whispered.

I giggled. "I hope so."

"So, Bella. What are you planning to wear to the party?"

"Jeans?"

She gasped in horror. "I need to inspect your closet right away! You. Me. After school. Your house."

"Can I come?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, you guys don't have to do that."

"Nonsense! I need to see what you have so I can make a shopping list." Alice reasoned.

"I can save you the trouble. I don't have anything nice. Just jeans and a few shirts."

**_AN: Review! I don't own Twilight. Check my profile if you want this story to continue._**


	2. VIP

"How can you live without Jimmy Choos or Louis Vuitton?" Rosalie asked.

"I never had to dress up for school before. I don't think my scholarship covers fashion emergencies."

Everyone's eyebrows shot up at the word scholarship, but they quickly rearranged their expressions as to not make me uncomfortable.

"You're not from around here?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"No. I live with my mom and her boyfriend just outside of the city limits."

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry, here I am talking about designer this and designer that." Rosalie said with an apologetic expression.

"You didn't know. It's okay."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bryce asked with a hurt expression.

"I didn't really want people to know. They would ostracize me even more or treat me like a charity case."

"Don't worry, Bella. We won't treat you any differently and I'll beat up anyone who makes fun of you." He said pounding his fist into his hand.

"Thanks, Emmett."

"That gives me all the more reason to go shopping with you!" Alice cheered.

Edward looked at her like she grew three horns. "Didn't you hear a thing she just said?! She said she didn't want you to do that."

"But, Bella, it wouldn't be charity. I _want_ to do this. You're my friend and I want you to look good."

"Alice, I'm not going to let you buy me any clothes."

"But Bella!" She played the cute card. I looked around the table for help.

I sighed. "Just this once." I said defeated.

"Yay! It's going to be so much fun. You're going to look fantastic. I promise." She said in one breath.

I seriously regretted ever agreeing to Alice. "Never bet against Alice." Jasper stated.

"How horrible is it going to be?" I asked Rosalie.

"Let's just say Alice puts a whole new meaning to 'shop 'til you drop'."

I was in for it now. I had Biology next. Edward was in my class too. Turns out, we were lab partners. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Why are you giving me the evil eye?" He said once he noticed my glaring.

"You got me into this mess."

"What did I do?"

"You had to invite me and make me VIP."

He chuckled. "I just made your year more interesting is all."

"Hah! Now every girl hates me because I talked to the great Edward Cullen and I've been getting creepy stares from some of the guys."

"They're just jealous."

"Of me? That's ridiculous."

"Many people would kill to be where you are right now, so just enjoy the ride."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. The party was Saturday night, so Alice picked me up to go shopping bright and early Saturday morning.

"The sun isn't even out yet. Are you sure the mall is open?" I yawned as Alice threw some clothes at my head.

"Wear these."

I changed after I brushed my teeth and showered. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped on my converse. Alice and Rosalie dragged me to every store in the mall, searching for the perfect party outfits. Alice didn't let me see any of the prices on the clothes she was getting to fill my wardrobe and I was glad. I didn't need to know how many hours I had to work to pay her back. We had 3 hours until the party when we made it back to the Cullens' house…or should I say mansion.

They had an infinity pool and Jacuzzi in their backyard. A few feet away was the beach and the beautiful ocean. I couldn't admire their house for long before Alice locked me in her gigantic bathroom. I sat in the chair as she and Rosalie went to work on my hair and makeup. They left me to get dressed and I saw my reflection in the mirror. A gorgeous girl who looked like me was staring back.

I changed into the short blue dress that Alice had picked out. It went to mid thigh and was strapless. She wanted me to wear heels, but I told her that I would rather wear flip flops. We had compromised with flats. I could hear Alice call for me and I exited her bathroom. She and Rosalie shrieked when they took me in.

"You look hot!" Rosalie yelled.

"Smokin." Alice corrected.

"You guys look great too." I smiled.

"The boys are going to go crazy over us!" Alice said with a smug smile.

Even though the party was at their house, Rosalie and Alice said that they liked to be fashionably late. That way, they could make a grand entrance. We waited for the music to pump and voices to fill the room. Edward was the host and held those responsibilities. Alice had checked in, to make sure all the decorations were appropriate. When it was time, the three of us descended the staircase. Everyone's attention was on us. I blushed, but relaxed when I saw Bryce come over.

"Not bad, Bella." Bryce said indifferent.

"Gee, thanks." I could count on him to make me feel better.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. You're the best looking girl in the house." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I seriously doubt that."

"You don't see yourself clearly."

"Do you want a drink?" I looked warily at him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure yours is all coke and no rum."

"Thanks." I grabbed the red plastic cup and took a sip. Everyone had gone off to mingle leaving me alone with Edward.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

I eyed the grinding couples on the floor. "I can't dance."

"It's all in the leading." He took my hand and the crowd parted like the Red Sea to allow us entry to the middle of the dance floor. "Turn around."

I did like he said and he placed his hands securely on my hips. He moved us to the beat. I wrapped my free arm around his neck and ran it through his hair. It was so soft.

"Dude, someone threw up over there." A guy came and interrupted our dance.

"I'll be back." Edward sighed and went to attend to the accident.

Bryce took Edward's place as soon as he left. "Having fun?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

We finished dancing to the song and went to refill our drinks. We talked for a while before I excused myself to go the restroom. I knocked before entering, but was reprimanded by a couple making out. "It's occupied!"

"Sorry!" I made my way into Edward's room. Each Cullen had their own bathroom. I used his bathroom and looked around his room, wanting to escape the party for a moment. He had a bunch of medals and trophies, all for basketball. I smiled at the picture I saw of an Edward with his two front teeth missing, standing next to a basketball player twice his size, it was Michael Jordan!

"You know, that's my most and least favorite picture."

I snapped my head to see Edward leaning on his dresser. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop."

"Tired of the party scene already?"

"A little. Seeing drunk people basically having sex standing up is a little much for my virgin eyes." He chuckled. "What did you mean earlier about this picture?"

"It's my favorite picture because MJ was my idol, but it's my least favorite because I look like dork." It was my turn to laugh.

"I think it's cute." I grinned. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was looking for you, actually."

"Won't they miss you?"

"We should get back, then."

He lightly placed his hand on the small of my back. "Edward!" I heard Alice call.

"Duty calls." He left me and I leaned up against the wall. Bad idea. Kyle came over and I had no escape route.

"Hey." His breath laced with alcohol.

"Hi, Kyle." I said with a grimace.

"You look really good tonight, Bella. Why don't we get out of here?" He said as he brushed my hair from my shoulder. I shuddered in disgust at his touch.

"No thanks." I tried to push him away.

He put his hands on either side of my head and pressed his chest to mine. "You're not going anywhere. Not until I get a kiss."

His eyes were filled with lust, he wouldn't stop at a kiss. "So if I'll give you a kiss, then you'll leave me alone?" I said in a sweet voice, playing his game.

He nodded with a stupid smile on his face. I leaned in to kiss him as he closed his eyes. I grabbed his dick through his pants and pulled hard. "Listen up, Kyle." I spat as he yelped. "You will leave me alone, unless you want a repeat." He was sober now. A few people around us laughed or applauded. The Cullens and Bryce came over and Kyle ran off.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward rushed over to me first.

"Did that jerk do something to you?" Rosalie said looking ready to kill.

"I'm gonna kill him." Emmett growled.

"I think Bella's got it covered." Bryce patted me on the back.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Where are you going?" Jasper questioned when I broke out of the circle they had formed around me.

"I have to go boil my hand and then pour ten gallons of purell on it." Their worry turned into amusement. "Can someone take me home? I think I'm done partying."

"I'll take you." Edward offered.

"But it's your party!" I argued.

"Yeah man, I'll give her a lift." Bryce said.

He nodded in agreement and I followed Bryce out to his car. I gave him the directions and we sang along to the songs on the radio. Instead of just dropping me off, he opened my door for me and walked me to my front door.

"Thanks, B." I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"No big, B." He said mocking me.

We said our goodnights and I watched him drive away. I disinfected my hand once more before heading to bed.

**_*AN: I don't own Twilight! Review. This will be my last update until summer break. Sorry. I have to focus on school._**


	3. Basketball Breakfast

I spent all of Sunday studying and doing chores. I woke up unusually early Monday morning. I tried to go back to bed, but it was futile. I decided to start the day early. I put on a sweat suit over my sports bra and shorts. I was going to run along the boardwalk.

I drove towards the beach and strapped my ipod to my arm. I ran until my play list began to replay the same songs over. I was drenched in sweat. Luckily I passed an outdoor shower a few stretches back. I jogged over to the nearest one and stripped off my sweats. I let the cold water wash away all the grime on my skin. I turned off the water and shivered when the wind blew. It may be sunny California, but it was like 5 in the morning!

"Need a towel, B?"

Only one person could call me that. "Hey!" I turned around to see Bryce in a wetsuit. "Won't you need it?"

"It'll dry." I took his towel gratefully and wrapped it around my body.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to get a boner."

"Ugh!" I punched him in the arm. "Pig! I thought you were different from all the guys here."

"I'm kidding, Bella! Geez, get over yourself." I rolled my eyes. "Now you get to watch me!" He said as he took the board in his arm and ran to the beach. He paddled out into the crashing waves before catching one and riding it all the way doing some fancy spin tricks along the way. I had changed back into my sweats by now and was sitting on the beach. I laid his towel out so that it could dry. The sun finally decided to make an appearance, letting me take in its warmth. I watched Bryce escape a curl before he wiped out. He emerged from the water and unzipped his wetsuit to his navel. I handed him his towel as he dried off his hair and his upper half.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, but let me get changed first."

"Okay, meet me on the pier when your done."

I headed back towards my truck and unpacked my school clothes from my duffle bag. I changed awkwardly in my front seat, making sure no one was around to witness my bizarre positions. I eventually finished dressing and walked to the pier. Bryce was already there, in khakis and a white button up, the quintessential beach look at the Hamptons. He smiled and led me to a local place.

"This place has the best fish tacos."

"Fish? Tacos?"

"You've never had a fish taco?"

"Ok there are two things wrong with that. Firstly, tacos are meant for beef and cheese, not fish. Secondly, it's breakfast time!"

"Don't knock it until you try it."

I crossed my arms. "No thanks, I only eat one thing in the morning, and its not fish tacos!"

He looked at me in confusion. Then the waiter came to take our order. I wrote down what I wanted, with specific instructions on how to make it and to leave everything unassembled on my plate. Bryce ordered his fish tacos.

"Here you go, a plate of the house specialty and your breakfast creation, ma'am."

I smiled at him and thanked him for the trouble. "What is that?!" Bryce asked after taking a bite of his disgusting meal.

"It's a Bella Swan original. First, you take the waffle and spread butter on it. Then you take the refried beans and olive oil mixture and spread that on. A piece of cheese that melts on contact with the warm waffle and a drizzle of syrup. Place two slices of ham on top of that. Next, goes the egg, sunny side up. A sprinkle of parsley and voila!"

"And you said that my breakfast is strange. Yours is way weirder than mine!"

"Don't hate on the Bella breakfast."

"Fine, let me have a taste of your creation." He said.

"Okay, I'll try your abomination too."

He held his taco to my mouth and I took a medium sized bite. It wasn't too bad. I carefully lifted my open-face sandwich and he took a big bite.

"MMMMMM!!!!!!" Was all I could hear from him.

"Told it was good."

"And how did you like your first fish taco?"

"It was fine, I like my breakfast better."

"Me, too. Let me have another bite."

"No way!" I pulled my breakfast back and licked it all over.

"You play dirty, Bella Swan." He stopped reaching for my waffle and went back to his taco.

I shrugged. "You can get your own."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure." It was about seven now.

"Oh, shoot! I'm gonna be late!" He got up briskly.

"Late for what?"

"Practice! Coach is gonna kill me!"

"You can still make it. Hustle!"

I threw some money on the table and ran out the door with him. We drove to the school in our separate vehicles. We burst through the gym doors right when the coach walked in.

"We made it!" I said out of breath.

"Bella? What are you doing here and why are you two breathing so hard?" Emmett asked.

"We were having breakfast and lost track of time." Bryce explained.

I nodded furiously. "Okay, but why are you here, Bella?" Jasper joined us.

"Yeah, B. You don't need to be here." Bryce said.

"Oh. I don't know. I guess I thought that if I came, then I could vouch for him or something. I didn't want him to get into trouble because of me. I'll just sit on the bleachers and watch you guys, then."

I ran over to sit down. When I passed Kyle, I waved, wiggling my fingers whilst smiling sweetly. Bryce and the Cullen boys snickered as they saw Kyle's ghastly expression. The guys split up into two teams and played each other. The Cullens were all on the same team, while Bryce was with Kyle. I cheered for them when they made a shot.

"Come on, B. Pick it up! Em, pass it! Jazz, get open! Edward, stop hogging the ball!"

The coach blew his whistle. "Who are you and why are you yelling at my players?"

"I'm Bella Swan, sir. I was just giving them a few pointers, is all."

"Let's see you put your money where your mouth is. Captain!" Edward ran over to us. "Play." He looked at me.

I looked at him incredulously. Bryce passed me the ball as the rest of the guys took a seat on the bench. Edward pulled off his practice jersey, letting me see his glistening body. He checked me the ball and I dribbled it, faking right and making the shot. I got a few cheers from Bryce and the Cullens, while Kyle jeered. I glared at him and shot the ball at the same time. I heard a swish and a couple of gasps. Edward had a smirk on his face. I winked at him. We traded positions. Edward made a jump shot right away, which earned him a few praises. He went to make a lay up and my hand "accidentally" grazed his back, causing him to miss the shot. He looked at me and I smiled innocently.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Come on, Captain. You're not going to let a girl beat you in front of your team, are you?"

After trading a few shots, the coach ended practice. "That's enough! I thought I'd save one of you the humiliation of losing. You are welcome in my gym anytime, Miss Swan."

"Thanks, coach! Sorry for interrupting your practice."

"You boys better get your game together, or else Swan here will replace you!"

They all looked shocked, except for Bryce and the Cullens. I laughed. Random people who wouldn't have talked to me before started approaching me. Some asked if it was true I showed up the guys and would become a member of the team, others commented on me giving Kyle what he deserved at the party. I shook them all off. Since when was I miss popular?

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Review my lovelies and you'll get an update tomorrow! _**


	4. Fanatics

I had breakfast with Bryce everyday that week. I liked having him to myself. We could talk about whatever and just enjoy each other's company without having to worry about being bothered. That didn't last long. Bryce and I were at our usual booth when I heard Emmett's laugh and loud shushes.

"We know you're there, come out!" I called without glancing up from my food.

"Sorry, Bella. Edwa--I mean the team was curious where the two of you came from every morning, so we decided to follow Bryce." Emmett explained.

I shook my head. "Well, you might as well join us, seeing as you're all here."

They smiled and pulled up a table. They al squeezed in.

"What are you guys eating?" Jasper said as he eyed my breakfast.

"A Bella Breakfast." Bryce said as if it was obvious.

"It looks disgusting." Edward said as he raised his eyebrows.

"It's amazing! Once you try it, you won't ever eat anything for your first meal of the day ever again. I gave up fish tacos!"

"Wow, it must be good for Bryce to stop eating his beloved fish tacos!" Edward said.

"Hey Eric!"

"The usual, Bella?"

"Yeah, for all of these nonbelievers."

He came back out with ten plates of my creation. Bryce and I taught the guys the proper way to eat it. They all took a bite at the same time.

"Oh my god!"

"Whoa!"

"Delicious!"

"Wow."

"You weren't kidding."

"Yum!"

"More!"

"Best thing I've ever tasted."

They all declared. I smiled smugly. "We're going to be late if you guys keep stuffing yourselves."

Rosalie and Alice asked why the guys were all so content looking. I explained and they joined my group the next morning. All of a sudden, the whole school showed up. They wanted to eat what the Cullens were eating so that they could feel cool too. My humble dish turned into a trend overnight.

I was playing ball with the guys during my free period when I got a phone call. The number said it was from the restaurant I usually ate at.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bella Swan, the creator of the Bella Breakfast?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's LeBron James."

"Ahhh!!!!" I screamed. I threw my phone, but luckily Edward caught it.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Omigod. Oh my gosh. Oh my golly gosh goodness!" I hyperventilated.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked.

"LeBron James." I breathed.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled at me.

"Bella, talk to him! He's waiting!" Edward whisper screamed, with his hand over the mouthpiece.

I took a deep breath. "Hi. I am so sorry. I kinda freaked out and threw the phone."

"It's no problem. Happens all the time." He chuckled.

"Why'd you call _me_?"

"I just had your breakfast and was wondering if you'd make it for all the guys."

"What do you mean?"

"There's going to be an all star game and a slam-dunk competition this weekend."

"No way!"

"I am personally inviting you and a friend to be my guest."

"Holy Guacamole. Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack. I'm sorry I can't get enough tickets for your whole team, though."

"Oh, that's okay. I don't like them anyway." I joked.

He laughed. "I'll see you soon, Bella."

"Thank you so much! Bye!" I hung up. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped at Edward with my arms open, he caught me and my momentum swung us around.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" He chuckled into my ear. He set me on my feet and I told them everything rapid fast.

"So who are you going to take with you?" Emmett said wiggling his eyes.

"Oh." My face dropped a little. I looked between Bryce and Edward. "Well, Bryce, you were there with me when this whole thing started, so it's only fair that you'd come." I reasoned.

"Thanks, Bella, but I'm busy this weekend." He said in pain.

"How about you, Edward?"

"I'm your second choice?!"

"Don't say it like that. Fine, if you don't want to go, I suppose I could ask one of your brothers."

"No! I'll go." He said too quickly.

I laughed.

Alice had insisted that I needed a completely different wardrobe for this event. I couldn't just wear shorts and jerseys, she said. So, she bought me "sporty" clothes, that were form-fitted and customized with my last name everywhere possible, the back of my shirt, the bottom of my shorts, the leg of my pants, the arm of my sleeve, the front of the cap, the front of my shirt, the sides of my shoes, around the ankle of my socks, along the circumference of my headband and wristbands. I only endured it because she had bought Edward the exact same thing, only with his name and boy sized. We were going to look like matching basketball fanatics! It was too hilarious to pass up the look on Edward's face, so I wore my clothes with grace.

Once we arrived at the arena, we were escorted to the lounge area, where the press usually chatted with the players. They had set up a portable kitchen for me to cook my recently famous breakfast. I prepared enough to feed an army thrice over. Edward helped demonstrate the proper way to eat it with style and flair. Tables of freakishly tall men from every team across the nation stuffed their faces before heading back to the locker rooms.

A few of the younger guys were talking to Edward and wanting to scrimmage together. I opted to play horse with the players' kids. Everyone had a lot of fun. I got pictures with a bunch of my favorite players and then I was kidnapped by the cheerleaders.

They complimented my outfit, but wanted me in one of their uniforms. They were worse than Alice! I was made better, not over, because they said that I was already beautiful. When they finished, they taught me a few cheers and even had me on top of the pyramid, though it was small and consisted of only half the squad. I had warned them of my clumsy nature, but they just laughed and reminded me of the spotters around me.

Finally, it was time for the big event. Edward and I had courtside seats. When I approached him, he looked me up and down and I swore I head a low whistle. We each cheered for our favorite players and often glanced at one another to make sure this dream was real. During a commercial break, Edward offered to get some drinks and I waited near the team bench. A guy came up to me and started small talk. I answered curtly, so he wouldn't take things any farther, but a lot of good that did. He kept at it until Edward came back and kissed me on the cheek before wrapping his arms around me.

"Who's your acquaintance, Bella?" I noticed he didn't use the more familiar term of friend.

"This is Mike Newton."

"And who are you?" Mike asked with attitude.

"I'm Bella's guy, but most people call me Edward Cullen."

Mike scowled and glared at Edward until a basketball flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head. I gaped in shock and felt Edward shaking with silent laughter behind me. Mike picked himself up and ran to the restrooms to take care of his nosebleed. I looked across the court and found the group of guys that Edward played with earlier, looking in random directions, with hands clasped behind their backs and whistling "innocently." I shook my head at them.

"You're my guy, huh?" I turned around and poked Edward.

"Well, uh…I wasn't lying. I am a guy…and I'm with you…here at this thing." He gestured towards the court.

I smiled at his flustered state and pecked him on the side of his jaw because that was the only spot I could reach. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Anytime."

"I better go chastise those guys for acting immaturely." Edward released his hold on me and I walked towards the group of guys, who were still acting nonchalant.

"Hey guys. Weird how basketballs are sent flying all by themselves…"

"They looked at me and smiled sheepishly."

"Who was it?"

One guy raised his arm reluctantly. I went up to him and stared him down…well up in this case, because he was even taller than Edward.

"Nice aim!" I high fived him and the rest of the guys lost it and started laughing.

"Win me a trophy and thanks, guys!" I headed back towards Edward, but the cheerleaders stole me away before I could reach him.

They wanted me to stand in front of a section of the audience and keep them entertained and psyched. I mimicked the other cheerleaders, but was staring at Edward the whole time. He had a crooked smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling with something. I relinquished my pom-poms after I served my time and continued watching slam dunk tricks.

Things were winding down as the night went on. A few girls from the squad asked for my number so they could plan my last day here, tomorrow. They tried to give Edward their numbers too, but he denied them politely. Instead, he exchanged numbers with his new friends and they planned a guys' day out tomorrow as well. As we were departing, Edward firmly clasped my hand in his and swung them between us.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Review Please. Thanks guys._**


End file.
